Lost in Translation
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Victoire would speak in French. Teddy would listen but not understand. One day, he had to ask 'What did you say' And it all went downhill from there...


Lost In Translation

AN: This is a really awkward fanfic for me to write because I don't support Remus/Tonks but I kinda have to deal with it to ship their son….. Awkward…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

X-X-X-X-X

Throughout the years, Fleur taught everyone in her family French. Bill was fluent, Victoire loved it, Dominique understood and Louis accepted his fate. None of the other Weasleys knew French and Victoire would love to speak to 'ses parents' in French just to confuse everyone else.

Many thought it was cute, some found it annoying. Teddy Lupin, however, loved it more than he could say.

By the time Teddy had graduated from Hogwarts, he had learned know more than five sentences- phrases, really- of French from Victoire.

Je m'appelle Teddy. My name is Teddy.

J'ai faim. I'm hungry.

J'ai soif. I'm thirsty.

Zut! Darn!

J'aime le fromage. I like cheese.

Every day, he would listen eagerly as some French phrase exited her lips. He would eagerly attempt to copy it, to little avail. He knew he would never read or write it but he made it his mission to try to learn what everything she said meant.

Victoire, however, was not aware of his little plan.

One day at the end of summer, they were sitting in the garden Andromeda spent a majority of her time perfecting. They sat in the shade of a large tree and laughed and joked. She had just said something he found hilarious and was recovering from his intense bout of laughter by smiling at her.

"J'adore ton sourire." She whispered without thinking before blushing slightly and looking away.

Teddy, used to her speaking French and not translating, only tried to commit the phrase to memory to ask Bill later. 'Jzuh door tone sore ear,' he thought over and over.

Whenever Teddy was deep in thought or concentration, his hair would turn his famous shade of turquoise and he would stick out his tongue slightly. Victoire watched and smiled. "Tu as mignon."

'Two ah min yawn.' He thought. 'Jzuh door tone sore ear. Two ah min yawn.'

Victoire looked at him bemusedly. "Teddy, Je pense toujours á toi. J'ai envie á toi. J'ai besoin á toi. Je t'aime." She was smiling at him and blushing.

Poor Teddy couldn't take it. "What does that mean?" He couldn't possibly remember all of that!

She shook her head.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

Victoire paused. Why not?

She sighed sadly. "J'adore ton sourire means 'I love your smile.'"

Teddy blushed slightly and smiled. "Go on, please."

"Tu es mignon means 'You're cute.'"

He blushed a deeper red and his hair turned bubblegum pink.

She looked down sadly. "The rest…. Well…. Je pense toujours á toi is 'I always think about you.'"

She took a deep breath as Teddy sat motionless. "I want you, I need you, I love you. J'ai envie á toi, j'ai besoin á toi, je t'aime."

Teddy sat frozen. He wanted to say it back. Merlin knows how long he'd been in love with her, but he couldn't. The words wouldn't leave his tongue. Victoire looked at him sadly before walking off. Teddy'd brain wouldn't go fast enough to even allow him to chase after her. In seconds, Victoire was gone. '

X-X-X-X-X

A week went by and Victoire stood at King's Cross. She cursed herself. 'Did you really expect Teddy to show?'

She scanned the crowd automatically for turquoise hair only to come up disappointed. Ever since she admitted to him that she loved him, she hadn't spoken with him. He hadn't even tried to talk with her.

She sighed and turned to get on the train before a hand grabbed her arm lightly.

"Victoire…" He spoke softly and she pulled her arm away. She stayed turned away from him but she heard a soft sigh over the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

"Je veux être avec toi." He spoke with a shaky accent. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime de tout mon Coeur."

She almost sobbed. "Do you even know what that means?"

His hand reached to turn her around to face him. "I went to Bill and asked him how to say all of it. I want to be with you. I can't live without you. I love you with all of my heart." He looked down nervously. "What happened in the garden was a mistake on my part. I was scared. I've been thinking for years that I would never have a chance with you and that you would only think of me as a brother. To have everything you've ever wanted given to you at once….."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled softly. "Tu as de beaux yeux." He pronounced it wrong but the thought was all the same. He loved her eyes, he really did. His hand hesitantly made its cheek before gently pulling her to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

She smiled. "Embrasse-moi encore."

He flushed slightly. "I didn't learn anything other than what I said."

"Kiss me again, you idiot."

And this was when James walked in. "GROSS!"


End file.
